mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Academy Towns (Ashan)
The Academy towns in the world of Ashan. It should be noted that many of the specialized towns in Heroes of Might and Magic V and its expansions show up multiple times in different locations (much like the generic or mercenary heroes). Regarding Heroes V towns, this article assumes unless they are mentioned in the text or dialog, or are unique campaign specific towns, their appearances in these locations are likely non-canon (though the towns themselves are still canon). Al-Beril Story Al-Beril is located in the North Eastern reaches of the Silver Cities, on land claimed after the Wizards readjusted their borders. Little is known about Al-Beril. Notes So far Al-Beril is only seen in maps in the Ashan Compendium, with no other details given so far. Al-Imral Story Notes Although not named in game, this is the city where the ending of Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes takes place. Al-Rubit Story One of the original Seven Cities, Al-Rubit is home of the House Chimera and its Crimson Wizards who are known for their creation of the Orcs and Beastmen. It would latter go on to be part of the Silver League after the civil war in the Seven Cities. Notes Some sources give Al-Rubit as the location where Orcs were created, others give Shahibdiya. Al-Safir Story Notes Though Al Safir's biography mentions it was built after one of the wars with the Necromancers, the Ashan Compendium shows it to have been one of the original Seven Cities. Anwaar Story Specialization -1 Attack and -1 Defence for enemies assaulting this town. Azhar Story During the second eclipse of 564 YSD this city was taken by Demon forces, but was later liberated by an army led by Necromancer Anastasya. Specialization +2 Mercury per week. Gameplay The Spider's Stratagem Azhar is an inferno town located near the the top right corner of the map. Because taking the town is not required it is very easy for the player to miss. The Story of the Wizard and the Djinn Azhar is a Wizard city in the north-west part of the map. The scenario starts here. Bahiyaa Story In 564 YSD during the Second Eclipse,this city was taken by Demon forces. However it would later be liberated by an army led by Necromancer Anastasya. During Queen Isabel's War this city held an artifact called the Cloak of Death's Shadow which Necromancer Markal was after. During his invasion of the Silver Cities, he captured this city, killed its population and turned it into a Necropolis using the power of the Staff of the Netherworld. This city would be later liberated by Zehir. Gameplay Specialization +1 Morale for troops defending this town. Notes Though this city is called Bahiyaa then in game background calls it Yafiah. To make matters more complicated the game refers to the city as Bahiyaa in The Invasion but as a Necropolis in The Liberation it is called Yafiah. Yafiah is the name of a mage who was first of the circle before retiring allowing Maahir to take his place. Fidaa Story Specialization 10% off when recruiting heroes in this town. Hadiya Story Specialization +2 Crystals per week. Hikm Story Hikm is located on the same island as Lorekeep and the later to be built Newpost. During Queen Isabel's War this city held an artifact called the Amulet of Necromancy which Necormancer Markal was seeking. He captured this Amulet and the city, making this the first Silver city to fall. After the invasion of the Silver Cities, due to Godric's distrust of Markal he kept the Amulet away from Markal and held this city. Markal however laid siege to Hikm for a second time and recaptured the city and the amulet. Specialization 50% off on ships purchased in this town. Notes It is unknown what became of the city after Zehir liberated the Silver Cities, but presumably it was recaptured by the wizards as well. Ilm-Hijra Story This flying city was an instrumental tool in ending Biara's reign of terror in the Griffin Empire. First Zehir used it to aid Dark Elf Ylaya in clearing out the Dark Elf kingdom of the Soulscar Clan. Next Zehir used this city to aid in a magical ritual which revealed disguised demons and their fortresses all over the Empire. He then moved onto Dwarfern lands and aided Wulfstan in finding the Earthfire Shrine. After setting events in motion he moved this city near Talonguard for the final battle. Notes Janaan Story Specializations Cost of first aid tent is 66% less. Notes Johara Story Specializations +2 Tier 1 creature growth in this town. Notes Manaar Story Manaar is an Silver League City located not far from the borders of Heresh. Within it is Ilm Azhaar, which is described as "the great academy of magic". In 973 YSD this city was attacked by Necromancer Arantir in a bid to learn the plans of Demon Cultists within the city. If may have been destroyed by Arantir or at least badly damaged. It is possible it was later captured by Orc forces under Gotai. Specializations Town Walls, Gates and Towers have 50 more hitpoints each. Notes Manaar is a unique town seen in the Tribes of the East campaign map The Grim Crusade. It is unclear if Manaar is destroyed or just damaged after Arantir's attack. Manaar later appears as one of many enemy Academy towns in Hunting the Hunter. Given Manaar is a unique town, and it may have been destroyed earlier, its appearance may be a mistake. This town has a near identical in game background to Mutazz. Mutazz Story Specialization Town Walls, Gates and Towers have 50 more hitpoints each. Nawal Story Specialization Thieves guild gives double the information of a single guild. Nudhar Story Specialization +250 extra Gold per day. Nuzha Story Nuzha is a Silver League town near the border with the Griffin Duchy. In 951 YSD, during Godric's search for the Pendant of Mastery in Silver City lands, he carefully avoided this town. Specialization None Notes This town is unique to the Heroes of Might and Magic V single scenario Diplomat. Omran Story Specialization +1 Tier 3 creature growth. Qatadah Story In 823 YSD during Naadir's search for an an unsullied copy of the original teachings of the Sar-Elam he may have taken this city. Specialization None Notes This town is unique to the Heroes of Might and Magic V single scenario Refugee. Qays Story Specialization +1 Tier 4 creature growth. Sahla Story Sahla is located on the border between the Silver Cities and the Griffin Empire. In 951 YSD during Godric's search for the Pendant of Mastery in Silver City lands he avoided this town. Specialization None Notes This town is unique to the Heroes of Might and Magic V single scenario Diplomat. Shahibdiya Story Shahibdiya is one of the original Seven Cities and would also become part of the later founded Silver League. It was here that the Orcs, Goblins and Cyclops would be created in order to turn the tide agains the Demons during the First Eclipse. In 973 YSD, Gotai led an Orc army though the Silver City lands and managed to capture this city. It was here the Wizard Zehir would arrive to successfully make peace with the Orcs after these factions difficult past with each other. Specialization Troops guarding this town have a +1 luck bonus. Notes Some sources such as the Might & Magic website give Al-Rubit as the birth place of the Orcs rather than Shahibdiya. It is unknown which is correct at this time. Sihaam/Kadashman Story During Markal's invasion of the Silver cities during Queen Isabel's War he used the Staff of the Netherworld to kill the population of this town and turn it into a Necropolis which then went by the name of Kadashman. Later in the war this would become the first city Zehir liberated. He then built up the mage guild and even managed to turn Kadashman back into an Academy town, now going once again by the name Sihaam. He then used Sihaam as his base of operations for liberating the rest of the Silver Cities, before moving to attack Lorekeep. Specialization Town Defense Towers deal 25% more damage. Notes Sihaam is a unique town found only in the Heroes of Might and Magic V campaign maps The Invasion, The Defiant Mage and The Liberation. Strangely the Kadashman is an Academy town in the map editor and multilayer rather than Sihaam. Tarfah Story Specializations +1 Wood per day. Thaqib Story Specialization Cost of Ballista is 66% less. Tharaa Story Specialization Town acts as 2 market places so gives better rates. Unidentified City (Nur) Little is known of this city, other in the early days of the Seven Cties a Wizard living here managed to capture the legendary Djinn Nur. However unable to control Nur's powers he was consumed by the raw magic, and his tower and most city vanished. Nur was later restored and the tower was found buried under the sands of Sahaar. Yasaar Story Specialization +1 Ore per day. Yumn Story Specialization Troops guarding this town have a +1 luck bonus. Ziyad Story DuringQueen Isabel's War and Markal's Necromancer invasion of the Silver cities, Ziyad held an artifact known as the Staff of the Netherworld. Markal in his bid to get hold of the atifact captured the city and once he got hold of the staff used its powers to kill the cities populace and turn it into a Necropolis named Ulamburiash. During the later liberation of the Silver Cities, Zehir was able to recapture the town. Specialization +1 Tier 2 creature growth. Notes Ziyad also appears as a Fortress (H5) city, with the exact same in game background. This is presumably an error. Category:Towns of Ashan Category:Lists